


Insomnia

by SmoshyDonuts



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoshyDonuts/pseuds/SmoshyDonuts
Summary: Nightmares. They plauge your sleep. Often they are hard to tell from reality. Ian's been having to many nightmares and Anthony just wants his boyfriend to be happy. (I know I suck at summaries but I'll rewrite it when I add more chapters)





	

     Anthony carefully studied Ian who was sitting quietly beside him, immersed in the movie they were watching. Something was off about his boyfriend. Anthony had noticed for awhile now. Ian seemed to always be tired nowaday, but he never mentioned anything about it. Anthony just assumed it was from stress. After all, Ian worked his ass off everyday. 

"Hey babe? Are you ok? You seem distracted." Ian asked. Anthony snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the bright blue eyes staring at him. But, again, something was off. They seemed a shade duller than usual.

     "Oh, uh, nothing just admiring my beautiful boyfriend." Anthony replied. Ian blushed, cheeks turning a dark crimson.

     "Aww Anthony, that's really sweet of you but you know that's not true."

     "Of course it's true!" Ian blushed even deeper and said nothing, focus returning to the movie. Anthony suddenly noticed the dark circles under Ian's eyes. Was Ian not sleeping well? Could that be the problem?

     "Hey Ian?" Anthony asked. Ian looked up at the warm chocolate brown eyes.

     "Yeah?"

     "Have you been sleeping ok?"

     "Oh, uh y-yeah. Why?"

     "Because it doesn't seem like it. You constantly seem out of energy, you don't laugh as much, you have circles under your eyes, and your eyes seem dull." Ian looked down at his lap and started playing with his fingers. Anthony took one of Ian's hands in his and started stroking his knuckles with his thumb.

     "Uh... m-maybe?"

     "Come on Ian, you can tell me anything."

     Ian looked up and sighed in defeat, "f-fine. I've been having trouble sleeping. About a week ago I started having nightmares about, uh, my dad and, uh, I've been too scared to fall asleep, because I'm scared I'm going to have a nightmare." Ian looked down, tears filling his eyes.

_Don't cry Ian, don't make yourself seem more like a pussy than you already are._

"Why haven't you woken me up? You know I would've been glad to hold you."

     Ian looked down in shame. "I didn't want to burden you with my problems. I trained myself when I was young to wake up before I screamed." Anthony hugged Ian close to his chest. 

     "You're not burdening me with anything. I just want to make my baby happy, which I'm more than happy to do." Anthony replied. "Come on, let's get you some sleep." Anthony turned off the TV and carried Ian bridal style to their room. Once they got there Anthony dropped Ian off on their bed. Anthony stripped to his boxers as Ian put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants. "You don't have to be self conscious about yourself Ian. You're perfect." Anthony said, remembering why Ian always slept with his clothes on. 

Flashback

_Ian and Anthony had just started dating and Anthony had asked if they could sleep together._

_"I sleep in my boxers if you don't mind," said Anthony. Ian nodded but didn't say anything. Anthony stripped off his clothes so Ian could see his nice toned, perfectly tan body. Ian immediately blushed and grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweatpants and started changing. "What do you normally sleep in Ian?"_

_Ian blushed even harder and mumbled,"my boxers."_

_"Why are you wearing a shirt than? Anthony asked, confused._

       _"Because I'm not perfect like you. I'm fat and paler than an eggshell l, unlike you. You're perfectly tanned and have a fucking six pack." Ian looked down ashamed._

_"No Ian, I love you just the way you are. You look absolutely perfect."_

_"But-"_

_"But nothing. You are perfect."_

End of Flashback 

     "It's not that, it's just that I'm really cold," said Ian, still not willing to admit the real reason. 

     "Oh, well then. Now get some rest." Anthony kissed Ian on the forehead before cuddling under the covers with him. "I love you."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay first fanfic! Should I continue this? I have ideas for more chapters if you guys would like.


End file.
